


Always There

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick realises that Stephen is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

Stephen reached out automatically and steadied Nick as he stumbled. "Watch it Cutter. Can't have you breaking your neck before we even get to the dig site," he teased.

Cutter chuckled and looked over. "I don't need to worry, you're always there to catch me."

Ducking his head, Stephen blushed, pleased that Nick realised it. He'd always been there for Nick. All the other man needed to do was call and Stephen would be there to help him. It had been that way since Helen had left. When Nick wanted someone to drink with, Stephen was there, sharing his whisky. When he'd drunk too much and needed someone to undress him and put him to bed, Stephen was there. When he needed to shout, rage, or even cry, Stephen was there for him.

He looked up and realised Nick was watching him speculatively and smiling. "You are always here, aren't you?" he asked, almost talking to himself. "I never really thought about it before." He moved closer until he was almost touching Stephen. "Why? Why are you always where I need you?"

Before Stephen could answer, Nick had hooked one hand around behind his neck and he was tugging him even closer. There was a brief brush of lips and then he felt Nick's stubble against his cheek as the older man rested his head on Stephen's shoulder briefly.

"Thank you. For being here." Smiling and pulling back Nick started walking again, glancing over his shoulder at Stephen, who seemed to be rooted to the spot. "Well, are you coming?"

Stephen smiled brightly. "Right behind you, Cutter."

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt used - "Any Time at All" The Beatles


End file.
